The Gong Show Sonic Style!
by auragonian
Summary: Mighty Hosts this Bizarre talent competition with three judges, what chaos can come from this? Read and find out.
1. Act One! Bean Bean the Dance Machine!

Blame my Boredom…..

Mighty walks onto a stage and talks to an audience

"Hey everyone! Welcome to The Gong Show Mobius! Here we have a lot of guys show off their talent and our judges, well, judge them. If they suck, they get the gong. If they don't, they get scored on their performance the highest score wins the Gong Show Belt and 1000 rings! And here are our judges: Maera Kai the winged Cheetah/platypus thing, Crescent the Hedgeborg, and Bob!" Mighty then looks over at the judges' booth with three beings there: the one on the left is female, and looks like a winged cross between a cheetah and a platypus dressed like Orihime from Bleach., next to her is a hedgehog with the right half of his body roboticized, and at the right end is a 1 meter tall demon with a paint brush, horns, a head flame, bat wings, glowing eyes and black skin. Behind them is a gong.

"Well, here's our first contestant: He appeared in Sonic Fighters, and is a pyromaniac, but tonight he'll be dancing. Here's Bean Bean the Dance Machine!"

Bean the duck walks out on stage and starts dancing to the song from the Six Flags commercials. He does surprising well and doesn't get gonged, after the dance Mighty speaks again.

"Well Judges, how did he do?"

Maera is the first to speak.

"Well, he certainly surprised me. I give him a score of 420."

Crescent is next.

"That was better than watching a fight on DBZ, and much, much shorter. 890."

And finally Bob.

"Never knew he had it in him, but I've seen better.100."

"And totals to….1410! Wow! And now for next bit, Eggman Sings!

Bean walks off stage Happy about his score, Eggman wlaks on stage and starts singing.

"Raise the blades! Say all Numa Numa –GONG!

Numa Numa –GONG!

Numa Numa Numa –GONG! GONG! GONG!"

"Ooh, sorry Eggman, But you been gonged, You suck badly, Good bye!"

Eggman flips off the judges and leaves The Judges High five each other and Mighty grabs a coke.

"After the Break, We'll see Amy Rose and the musical Whack-A-Moles!"

See? What chaos will come next? Who knows! Oh, and if you want a character in this, PM me the data! Saright?


	2. Act 2! Lila and Amy

Okay, only one character from CrazyNutSquirrel, Lila the Chameleon, and from this point forward, this fic will be done in script format because I find it easier to read.

_Mighty is staring at the camera and smiling at the viewers._

Mighty: And we're back! Now time for some Musical Whack-a-moles from Amy Rose!

_Amy walks on stage with her hammer and a whack-a-mole machine is being set up behind her, she then starts whacking the moles, to NES medley .After the first few bars, the moles start singing their own song:_

Moles: Hoo! HaH! Hoo! Hah! Hoohahhoohahhoohahhoo!

Amy: What the heck? This wasn't in the reahearsal!

_The moles begin to sing in german, until they reach apart the audience can halfway understand:_

Moles: Gen! Gen! Genghis Khan!

Only really wanted to have fun!

Gen!Gen! Genhgis Kahn!

We can't think of the rest of the words to this song!

You can here him laughing: Hohohoho!

You can hear him cackle:Hahahaha!

Please listen as we continue to sing his-

_GONG!_

Mighty: Thank God! Uh, I mean sorry, but the judges deemed you to terrible to continue, but believe it or not they will still score you. Judges?

Bob: Well, though I couldn't understand a word of what was sung, It was however funny as a classic gag, 100 points for comedy.

Maera: Meh, 45 points because of a fluke, that, and sonic will never really like you.

Crescent: 89 points, because the moles were hams, as for you Amy, NO Points for you!

_Amy glares at Maera and is forcibly dragged off stage by a woman that is the same size as Bob, was blue hair done in pigtails, a crown, and is dressed as Chun-li, at her waist is a mace, which unfortunately causes Bob to hide behind the judges booth._

Mighty: and let's thank head of security, Shinia! Do you have anything to say right now?

Shinia: yes, Bob, stop hiding, I won't hurt you, I'm still mad at you ex for breaking my stuff, as for you Mighty, call out the next act and get that camera out of my face!

Mighty: uh, yeah sure, next up is Lila the Chameleon, and she'll demonstrate her fighting skills!

_A bluish black chameleon in a short sleeved mini halter top,and black pants with red claw like markings on her arms and legs and has a black choker on her neck. She walks out to the center of the stage and whips out her staff and then proceeds to fight invisible foes, and for some reason Espio, as she shows off, her demon tail moves around and her brown eyes flash with pure enjoyment when she finishes, sh cloces her eyes and relaxes._

Mighty: well judges, what did you think?

Bob: Uh, though I didn't see it, I'll give it 1000 points for being so awesome, I had to hide in fear of the awesomness.

Maera: Bob, you were still hiding from Shinia.

Bob: Hey! You spend a millennium with someone who beats you up daily and see how you like it!

Maera: Any way, I give it 500 points.

Crescent: I give it 750 points. I don't need a reason why.

Mighty: And that gives you a total of,2250, great job!

Lila: Thanks, I hope I win, and I still confused over why Espio was there.

Espio: No reason! I came out when Amy came on, to uh, get a closer look at Maera.

Mighty: Uh can we get a medic in here? While Espio is getting medical attention, we'll go to a commercial! Goodbye ratings.

---------

And so ends part two, next time: Sonic, Shadow, and hopefully more characters! Pm me alright!


End file.
